Navigation data, flight plan data, avionics application software, and other forms of data applicable to operation of an aircraft are generally uploaded to one or more avionics systems onboard the aircraft prior to flight. The current process requires transportation of physical media, by a user, to the airplane to transfer data. Current methods of flight data loading into avionics systems onboard the aircraft include downloading applicable flight data, via any computer device or system external to the aircraft, onto some form of storage media (e.g., SD card, USB drive, external hard drive, etc.), carrying the storage media into the cockpit of an aircraft, connecting the storage media to applicable avionics systems in the cockpit, and loading the flight data from the storage media. The flight data upload is thus limited to the contents of the original upload, and is not altered or updated during use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a capability for obtaining flight data and perform an upload of the flight data inside the aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.